


chan don't grow up

by minwons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwons/pseuds/minwons
Summary: chan: bitchjeonghan: say it's seungkwan's coming out partyjeonghan: do itwonwoo: could probably work lowkeyor seventeen as my interactions with my friends





	1. 6:30 @ kwan's house

_ ** let's not piss off jihoon group ** _

kwan!: i don't know if you guys wanna but my parents are going out again and my house is open sooo

joshua: i'm down if others are

joshua: if they respond

kwan!: ??

wonu: me will come

tol bean: i can come after my bro's hockey game

VERNONCHWE: i can after 8:30 or later

hannie1004: what question did you even ask

minnie: if we want to go to his house bc his parents won't be home lol

starsoon: wait today?

minnie: yeah ig

starsoon: ok i'm gonna see downtown abbey with ji but i think we can go after

starsoon: it's at 6:30

coups: where are we going

tol bean: kwans house

hannie1004: what time

jihoon: kwan??

kwan!: imma ask give me a sec

kwan!: maybe like 6:30

tol bean: i can come arnd 7 since i have my brother's hockey game

starsoon: ji and i will come around 8? idk whenever the movie's over

kwan!: 7 is fine

tol bean: i lied 8

tol bean: lol oops

haohao: can we ever hangout before 7

jisoo: u wanna hang out w kwan at 6:30 lol

kwan!: idc when you come over like anywhere after 6 is honestly fine

coups: where's chan @

VERNONCHWE: is it worth coming if i get there at like 8:30 or 9

starsoon: same and yeah hansol

starsoon: just leave late

VERNONCHWE: k

haohao: so r u sure y'all can go

hannie1004: if we hangout at like 8 imma leave in like 2 hrs

kwan!: it's not at 8 tho that's just nonie

tol bean: and me lol

tol bean: so are we actually hanging out

kwan!: idk

kwan!: it's up to yall and whatever times you guys can come or wanna come

baby: so what time

baby: omg idk what my mom will say

baby: hannie can u ask my mom for me

baby: bc i alr went out yesterday

hannie1004: and say what??

kwan!: i'm good like 6:00 after honestly but doesn't look like anybody's free then

baby: say

baby: the friend group wants to hang out

hannie1004: okay and??

baby: and u want me there even though yall never said anything about that

baby: and say that

baby: u know i went out last night

baby: be like give him a chance

cute jun: IRHDJE

hannie1004: no

VERNONCHWE: i'll do it but i get to say something else plzzzzz

tol bean: JEFUHSFJJSHEH

baby: like what hansol

VERNONCHWE: it gonna be a surprise

baby: NO

baby: TELL ME

baby: omg r we gonna be spending the night there

wonu: lool uhh

jihoon: cant you just tell her we are throwing a surprise for minghao to congratulate him on his job

tol bean: HAHAHAHA

baby: LMAOOOOOOOOO

starsoon: I LIKE THAT IDEA

baby: sheLL BE LIKE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT

haohao: i can smell the bullshit in that, not gonna work

baby: NOOO PLEASE IM SCARED

haohao: try it tho

coups: chan do it

jihoon: say it's someone's birthday idk

jisoo: be like because his family didn't say anything or something

baby: IRJXIEBDUSHE PLEAAAAAASE PLEAAASSEEEE SOMEONE DO IT FOR ME

starsoon: ily chan

baby: ILL RECORD ME SAYING BIG BOOBS TO MY MOM

starsoon: but i'm not doing it

wonu: or seungkwan's coming out party

tol bean: JEHDIWNDUSHEUDHWHRHEH

hannie1004: THAT ONE

baby: LMFAOOOOO

baby: BITCH

hannie1004: SAY ITS KWANS COMING OUT PARTY

wonu: probably could work lowkey

baby: BITCH CAN I ACTUALLY

hannie1004: IT WILL WORK

baby: BRO IM LAUGHING SO HARD

hannie1004: kwannie!!!!

minnie: LMFAOOODDHHSBE

baby: I CANT EVEN SAY IT

baby: LIKE IT WONT EVEN COME OUT OF MY MOUTH

cheol: is kwan even out

jihoon: i don't think so

tol bean: DO ITTTTT

starsoon: Congratulations Seungkwan On Being Gay!!

kwan!: who the fuck

starsoon: be like that

starsoon: it's your party

hannie1004: please kwan

kwan!: IM NOT EVEN OUT YET

haohao: woo!!

_(replay confetti)_

hannie1004: if you want him there then this has to happen

kwan!: no

kwan!: no me gusta

tol bean: LMFAODHDHDH

hannie1004: urgh

wonu: they know

hannie1004: fine

wonu: just let it be

baby: omg can someone just ask for me this one time

jisoo: wtf i-

baby _sent a video_

cutejun: JEUDHSHDJS

cutejun: WHY

cutejun: NOW SHES GONNA SAY NO FOR SURE

wonu: is that actually u saying big boobs to ur mom

baby: yea

VERNONCHWE: LMAOOOOOOOOOO

baby: PLEAAAASE 

baby: SOMEONE TEXT HER

kwan!: i can't i don't have her # :-))

kwan!: sooo

baby: kwan imma just say it's ur coming out party

baby: jk

baby: but please

kwan!: but it aint

kwan!: just say it's hao's thing

hannie1004: ok and

baby: PLEASE

kwan!: idk

kwan!: idc

baby: fine

baby: pls my mom thinks i been going out a lot

jihoon: say it's kwan's birthday

kwan!: what am i supposed to do

jihoon: text His mom

jihoon: asking her to let chan go 

kwan!: whY IS IT SO BAD IF YOU JUST ASK HER YOURSELF CHAN

baby: i told her

baby: and i told her about the coming out party

baby: my mom is asking if u could drop me off at home hannie

hannie1004: ok

kwan!: I HATE YOU

kwan!: FUCK OFFFFFFFF

VERNONCHWE: LMAO CHANNNCJDDJHDHDDH

baby: she's freaking out over her foot cramp

baby: i also told my dad and he said "i can be there"

baby: i think he's congratulating u

kwan!: thank u mr lee

\- 

jeonghan hyung: bitch wru

chan: i'm coming calm down

jeonghan hyung: he's talking about casserole hurry up


	2. seokmin & wonu

**minnie: **[ sent a photo ]

**minnie: **josh left me on seen :'((

**wonu: **LMAOOO

**minnie:** stop it i'm so sad

**wonu: **it's fine you're gonna talk to him tomorrow

**minnie:** I BRUSHED UP MY EYEBROWS FOR THIS

**wonu:** STFUUUU LMFOAJDJDUEHS

**minnie: **i need a funny story to tell him tmr

**minnie:** but it has to seem like i'm not trying to tell him

**wonu:** what story r u gonna tell

**minnie: **should i tell him when i climbed into a burger king drive thru

**wonu: **yes

**minnie: **or what

**minnie: **what do you think

**wonu: **no that was funny

**minnie: **shows him the vid of my ass climbing in

**minnie:** sometimes i wish other people were as easy as soonyoung... but only for me

**wonu:** HAHAHAHSHSHA STOPPPP 

**minnie:** like if joshua asked to carry me... 

**minnie:** he would fall

**minnie:** but like

**minnie:** for me..

**wonu:** wait

**wonu:** soonyoung asked to carry u

**minnie:** yea when i couldn't get into the chair

**minnie:** like his ass is literally shorter than me


	3. u know i'm ur type, right?

mingyuk1m: how do u dm a tiktok boy to tell him he's cuute

mingyuk1m: u would know

yunghoshi: well like not successfully but just start off with like a hi or whatever and if they respond start the convo

mingyuk1m: no i can't do that

mingyuk1m: ur too brave

yunghoshi: what do u mean u can't

yunghoshi: yes u can

mingyuk1m: NO I CANT THATS SO WEIRD

yunghoshi: fine then start off strong and just say hi i've seen ur tiktoks and ur cute and then don't check ur notifications until ur ready

mingyuk1m: omg stop i can't do it

mingyuk1m: like i can't

yunghoshi: yes u can bitch

mingyuk1m: no

yunghoshi: just don't turn back

yunghoshi: when i dmed that one jihoon guy i never in a million years thought he would respond

yunghoshi: u gotta take a leap of faith

mingyuk1m: i'll maybe take a leap of faith tomorrow

yunghoshi: -_-

yunghoshi: we both know u won't

mingyuk1m: maybe i will

yunghoshi: fine i'm trusting u

yunghoshi: u better tho

mingyuk1m: like he's not that cute and not that popular

mingyuk1m: ok maybe he is that cute

mingyuk1m: u know what it's not like i'm gonna date him so imma do it rn

yunghoshi: yea just let him know he's cute

mingyuk1m: ok

yunghoshi: and see where that goes ig

mingyuk1m: omg

mingyuk1m: like

mingyuk1m: how do i even say that

mingyuk1m: bc he visits my profile but i don't wanna be like oh i see u've been visiting my profile

yunghoshi: literally just say u're cute and that's iT

mingyuk1m: i feel like i owe him an explanation

yunghoshi: then just tell him what u wanna tell him

mingyuk1m: soonyoung that's so weird

mingyuk1m: ok help me formulate a message

yunghoshi: what's his name again

mingyuk1m: wonwoo

yunghoshi: THE EBOY????

mingyuk1m: yes : /

yunghoshi: i expected better from u

yunghoshi: i didn't think u would go for EBOYS

mingyuk1m: he's cute :-/ 

mingyuk1m: ok anyway

mingyuk1m: "hi i think you're really cute and i just wanted to say that because idk if it's my tiktok glitching but i've seen u visit my profile and i've been highkey thinking about it" 

mingyuk1m: that's literally everything i want to say

yunghoshi: then fucking say it

mingyuk1m: ur lying u want me to say that

yunghoshi: ok maybe don't say glitching bc that's a little bit weird but like

yunghoshi: and don't say that he's been visiting bc that makes him seem like the stalker

mingyuk1m: i don't wanna be like ooo ur visiting my profile bc maybe he'll be embarrassed about it

mingyuk1m: yEAH EXACTLY

mingyuk1m: U WANT ME TO SAY THAT

mingyuk1m: but i literally have no reason to message him to tell him he's cute

mingyuk1m: like that's just weird

yunghoshi: just say you think he's cute and how you're aware of each other's work

yunghoshi: lol

mingyuk1m: NO

yunghoshi: like i think ur tiktoks are great and what makes them even better is how cute u are

yunghoshi: ^that is gold

mingyuk1m: HEIGBSOFJSUDUWBF NO

yunghoshi: just say u like his tiktoks and u think he's cute

mingyuk1m: i'm gonna be like

yunghoshi: period

mingyuk1m: hi i'm embarrassed to send this to u but it's been bugging me but i think ur really cute

yunghoshi: yeah perfect

mingyuk1m: ok i'm not tryna date him i'll be fine

mingyuk1m: i'm gonna throw up

yunghoshi: literally just say he's cute and then ditch

mingyuk1m: ok thx ur no help at all

yunghoshi: love u too

mingyuk1m: [ sent a photo ]

mingyuk1m: r u fucking kidding me

mingyuk1m: i can't send him a message because we aren't FRIENDS

mingyuk1m: this is god saying no

yunghoshi: hahahahahaha

yunghoshi: well fuck

mingyuk1m: it's okay i was already highkey regretting it the moment i sent it

mingyuk1m: i was worried for nothing fuck me


	4. church boy

kwannie: OMG

kwannie: there was this guy in wonwoo's church and he was so cute he was half white 

kwannie: BUT THAT BITCH

kwannie: HIT MY HEAD WITH A FOOTBALL

minnie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

kwannie: AND IT HURT SO BAD I ALMOST STARTED CRYING

kwannie: BUT I HELD BACK BECAUSE I'M A BAD BITCH

kwannie: AND IT HURT SO MUCH I GENUINELY THOUGHT I HAD A MILD CONCUSSION

minnie: good job kwan

kwannie: LIKE IT WAS SO LOUD THE ENTIRE CHURCH STOPPED TO LOOK AT ME

minnie: LMAO

kwannie: HEY NOT MY FAULT

kwannie: AND HE WAS SUCH AN ASS ABOUT IT TOO

kwannie: HE WAS JUST LIKE sorry

kwannie: AND LEFT

kwannie: like WTF??

hannie1004: LMAO WTFFFF

minnie: if i didn't get a concussion getting my head bashed into a wall, then i think you'll be okay

minnie: but also wtf he's rude

kwannie: no seokmin IT WAS SO MUCH WORSE THAN THAT

kwannie: he was so RUDE

kwannie: fucking vernon

kwannie: FUCK YOU

kwannie: ruined my night

minnie: oof sorry kwan :(

baby: it's ok he probs got a small weenie


	5. minghao hair

_ **morons** _

**soonyoung **sent a link to the groupchat.

**seokmin: **SHUDWHJSAJBWSHIS

**mingyu: **omg i missy al lsppoo mcuh imma fet drunk on water just to be dramatic and probe my point

**wonwoo: **the fact that i understood that entire thing without a problem

**jeonghan: **we’re all trained by sir mingyu

**jisoo**: literally

**jihoon**: minghao look at your hair

**seokmin**: your SHORT hair

**seungkwan**: are you proud you did that to yourself

**seungkwan**: the downfall

**soonyoung**: the rock bottom

**seungkwan**: idk how i threw it back in jeans

**junhui**: king shit

**seungkwan**: w a belt on jesus

**seungkwan**: minghao don’t cut your hair

**minghao**: i prob will bc i almost blinded my left eye with wind in my face yesterday but not that short for sure

**seungkwan**: NOOOOO OSJEIWANIEJE

**soonyoung**: AKOXLAIRHEHEHS

**seokmin**: KWIRHWHEHEH

**mingyu**: JEIXBEIEKWJS

**junhui**: NEHDENUEJESNQ

**vernon**: pls don’t cut it that short

**chan**: we will cut u out of the group

**seungkwan**: RIP RIP RIP !!! RIP!$$ PLZZZ NOT THAT SHORT

**jihoon**: remove delete everything

**wonwoo**: buzz cut

**jeonghan**: that short hair is literally the new buzz cut

**wonwoo**: take it all off

**junhui**: JDUDBEJD

**junhui**: wonwoo wants your downfall

**seungkwan**: SKUNK HAIR OR BALD

**seungkwan**: YOU CHOOSE

**chan**: PERIOD

**seungkwan**: we own ur hair u don’t get to choose

**wonwoo**: i want to draw on his head

**chan**: i want the skunk hair

**soonyoung**: YUHHHHH GET INTO IT

**vernon**: omg make his hair camo <3

**seungkwan**: ew not that

**minghao**: ugly.

**jihoon**: let us all take turns drawing on his head

**jihoon**: ur already ugly minghao <33 we just don’t want ur downfall

**jihoon**: im kidding

**junhui**: minghao is sexy

**minghao**: everyone else (except mingyu) is sexy

**seungkwan**: mingyu is gonna be like: at least i have a boyfriend

**jeonghan**: we alr know don’t say it

**wonwoo**: ikr

**soonyoung**: wonwoo you ARE the boyfriend


End file.
